Tsuna's Redemption
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: Where Nana is the leader of a company that deals with Spirits, and have Tsuna, with some friends, help her with her work, and his brother is chosen as the Vongola Tenth instead. I don't own KHR. Nice Twin!
1. The Prologue

**So, yeah. I'm rewriting this story because I felt like the previous version was, lacking. I'm not sure what it was exactly, but I just felt like I could do it better. So please enjoy this rewritten version.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Iemitsu Sawada, for anyone involved with the mafia, this name is common knowledge. Being known as the young lion of the Vongola, and having just recently becoming the head of the CEDEF tend to do that. With his extensive reach of intelligence there's very little that is kept from him, which makes the fact that he does not know that his wife, Nana Sawada, is the leader of an organization that specializes in protecting people from the spirits that they can not see, even more surprising.

Nana and Iemitsu met in college, after both already decided that they'll give their lives for their job. Neither wanted to the other to risk their life, they decided that the other could not know about the other's true job. After college, they married, accepting the fact that the other will never know the real them.

Within a year, Nana became pregnant with the children that intertwine the lives that the couple tried so hard to hide from the other. Early on in the pregnancy, Nana could tell that her child would hold great power in its life, as far more spirits were drawn to her than normal. After giving birth to twins, she found that almost all the spirits were around the older twin, which would be later be named Tsunayoshi, but the younger twin, who would later be named Sora, had a few but strong spirits around him. In the months after, she constantly saw her son play with the spirits.

Coincidentally, later when Iemitsu had the Ninth come met the boys, he saw that Tsuna had the larger Sky flame then his twin, but Sora could see the flame and could manipulate it to a certain degree. The discoveries lead the parents being forced to make their child a part of their secret organization.

Unfortunately, the twins did not lead simple life as the parents hoped they would up to their 14th birthday. Tsuna's ability to see spirits, did not mean that he only saw the good ones, like when he was 5, he saw what's known as an akuma, and how it was about to attack a larger child. Reacting on instinct, he pushed the child out of the way of the creature. The kid didn't know why he was pushed and shoved Tsuna as well. Before a fight could happen, the adults separated them and ask Tsuna why he tackled the kid.

When he answered them, they all gave him confused looks, with the exception of Nana. Nana asked him if he meant what he said, and he nod his head. Nana embraced him in a tight hug and whispered that he did the right thing.

After the incident, Sora constantly heard how badly viewed Tsuna was viewed. This constantly upset the boy, so he decided to mess up to the point where people would think highly of him, and after a while he wasn't doing it on purpose. They were soon to be known as the Dame-Twins.

Now, on their 14th birthday, the events that lead them down the twisting path their parents paved for them will begin.

* * *

 **How do you guys enjoy the new Prologue? I feel like this one fits better than my old one.**

 **Please review guys, I always appreciate it when you guys take your time to do it.**

 **If you want to compare prologues, or just know what will be coming up, here's a link to the first chapter of my previous work. Remove the spaces ( www. fanfiction .net s/9156445/1/Vongola-Redemption)**


	2. Introducing the Company

**Hey guys, sorry there wasn't a chapter on Sunday, I was sick after I wrote my other story and then there was Easter, I just couldn't write. So I made this chapter longer for you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introducing the Company**

Today started off as quite an unusual day for Tsuna; for one, he woke up early. With the three spirits that stayed around him, he was never the type to sleep in, but they weren't even around him when he woke up. He decided that he should get a head start on the day and make breakfast. In the middle of making some eggs he heard something behind him, and considering the noise was rather quite, he knew it had to be his mother

"Hey Tsu-kun, why are you up so early?" Nana asked through a yawn. Tsuna answered with a shrug and keeping his attention with his breakfast. Nana washed her hands, which was her silent way of demanding that she will be joining, not that he minded since it was their way to spend time together since he was young. As soon as they finished the last thing of breakfast, they heard a rather loud crash and a weak groan from above them, which signifies that his brother, Sora, was awake.

As soon as Sora came down for breakfast, Tsuna ran up to prepare for school. When he entered his room he saw his three friends, who just happened to be spirits. As he was preparing for his shower he explained that he just woke up early for once. While in the shower he thought back how he met them.

He was in kindergarten chasing a ball he was playing with when he saw them. They weren't together, not that Tsuna cared since there was a wolf in-front of him. This caused him to freak out and made the spirits realized that the boy could see him. When they realized this, the three spirits introduced themselves.

The first one to introduced them-self was wolf, Satou. He was trained by a hunter and died after years by his side. Next was the woman spirit who introduced herself as Itou, she worked as a seamstress who died by a random avalanche. The final one to introduced himself was named Watanabe, he was a nobleman but that was all that he said.

After his shower Tsuna saw that he was running behind. With a short shriek and a quick bye to his ma, he started his run to school. While at school he had a pretty average day, being called upon and answering wrong, not being able to do easy physical achievements, and being made fun of every time it happened; but then, something unexpected happened. He was checked out.

As he got to the front gates of the school, his mother was there with the usual smile on her lips, but she was wearing a rather formal looking gray suit with the words, "Redemption", sewn on. "Hey Tsu-kun, I have to show you something today. So try to keep up, okay." Tsuna was a little hesitant, but agreed.

As he followed, he noticed that they quickly moved out of the way of the busy street and started going down back allies, which honestly started to freak him out a little. That's when his Kaa-san stopped and he bumped into her. He muttered out a, "Sorry Kaa-san." while rubbing his nose. When he stopped rubbing his nose, he looked around and did not see anything. So he asked, "Why did you stop Kaa-san?"

She answered him with a smirk, that honestly felt foreign to him. "Sorry Tsu-kun, but I have to prepare right now." That's when he saw that she was pulling out a rather odd looking pistol, which seemed almost, toy-like.

"Kaa-san," Tsuna questioned, "Why would you possibly need that?"

Nana giggled softly, "Oh Tsu-kun," She cocked the gun with ease, making Tsuna wanting to run away as soon as he can. "this is all apart of my job." She then grabbed Tsuna's hand and yelled, "Satou, Itou, Watanabe, come out now!" Tsuna was confused until his three spirit friends came out of nowhere. "It's time, I'll need you three to defend him right now."

The three gave a nod for agreement, but Tsuna was so shocked that all he could do was ask, "Kaa-san, you can see them!?"

Nana kept her that same smirk when she answered, "Tsu-kun, I've known about them since the day you brought them home." She then face the empty ally-way and chanted, "Entering the Spirit Combat Arena." When she finished, Tsuna notice how the everything changed, the sky and the concrete turned black, with the clouds turning a dark gray, buildings turned a weird shade of neon blue, and in the middle of the ally-way were two figures.

One was short and some how floating slightly off the ground, he was wearing a clown uniform but Tsuna could tell that he wasn't there for fun. Half of his face was missing, leaving a rather detailed and shiny skull, while the other half was covered in a pasty white make-up with the exception of were his eyes were, which were black swirls.

The other creature had the body of a gorilla with navy blue fur, but it had the mane and tail of a lion. This creature only had a skull and it's hands were also that of a skeleton's, but they were covered in rather a unusual flame. On the other side of them, were men that had the same type of suit that Nana was wearing.

Speaking of Nana, she already had her gun aimed towards one when she yelled, "Akuma, I'll give you one last shot, become apart of our organization or-" She was cut of by the gorilla looking "akuma", as it was called, by charging her with fist aimed for her head. This caused her to switch her aim and fire. The bullet entered trough the akuma's skull, and then caused it to start glowing, and eventually burst into light.

She didn't rest as she reset her aim on the other, but it had already moved behind her. As it went in for an attack Nana moved out of the way and fired, however the akuma was too quick and dodged it. The next time he saw the akuma, it was in-front of him about to strike. Luckily for him, Satou, literately, leaped into action biting the clowns arm and slammed him to the ground.

The akuma screamed in pain and went to impale Satou with his other hand, but that was grabbed by Watanabe. Before the akuma could do anything else, it was shot by Nana and burst in the same fashion as the first one.

Once the fight was over, Nana checked on the men who were laying on the ground, before giving a sigh of relief. She then turned towards Tsuna again, but this time with the warm smile that he had grown up with, "I know that this is a lot to take in at once, and I haven't even fully covered what I've shown you, but this is to show you what you can do Tsu-kun." She walked toward him and placed a hand on his head, ruffing up his hair slightly, "Tsuna, do you want to join Redemption?

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews Frwt, and CrimsonSkyTamer**

 **So my the other chapter that I wrote was called "The Way of the Sword" why not check it out?**

 **As always, please review guys. It always nice to receive one. Happy late Easter!**


	3. Tsuna's Answer

**Chapter 2: Tsuna's Answer**

Tsuna was laying in his bed, his thoughts filled with what had happened earlier today. When his Kaa-san had asked if he wanted join the company, he couldn't answer. So much had happen in such a short time that he just couldn't keep up. That when his Kaa-san walked over to him and told him, "Tsu-kun, I can't force you to join, but there have been few who have shown as much promise as you have. So I'm asking this for everyone involved, please consider joining!"

After that, more people started entering the barrier, grabbing the men that were passed out, and either thanking or bowing to Nana as they passed her. Before he could give an answer, she cut him off with that grin that seemed foreign while saying, "I need to leave with these men Tsu-kun. I'll be home late today, please give me answer when I arrive home."

Soon after, there barrier like world starting breaking apart and disappearing. He was then left with his spirits friends, but he didn't feel like he should talk to them. No it was more of he didn't know what to say to them, and with how awkward the silence was they didn't seem to know either. It felt odd, like he was truly alone in the world. He shook the thoughts away, but then he remember what happened when he got home

By the time he got home his brother was already there. "Ah Nii-san," Sora called out when he saw his brother, "will you make me something? I need food~." It honestly felt relieving to him to know that his brother hadn't completely change within the last twenty-four hours.

"Hai." Was his response after a small giggle. "By the way, Kaa-san said she'll be home late today. Apparently she has some business to attend to..." His voice carried on a bit when he recalled the true reason.

"Hey Nii-san, are you okay?" Sora asked, seeming to have catch that Tsuna wasn't his usual self. Tsuna flinched slightly, but then turned to give his brother a look that was suppose to question what he meant. Needless to say that it wasn't working. "What happen?"

Tsuna couldn't tell him, so he said, "Nothing, I'm just a little tired." He then caught the sight of Satou and Itou also giving him a worrying look, which honestly frustrated him a bit more.

"Bull-crap." Sora pointed out, "Just tell me what's going on."

Tsuna placed the burger that he heated up in-front of Sora while saying, "I'm fine seriously." He then saw Watanabe with a strange look on his face, but he didn't dwell on it for long and told Sora, "I'm just a little tired, so I'm going to take a nap."

He turned in his bed as it hit him that it had already starting getting dark, meaning he's been in bed for a few hours already. He was about to head back down stairs to make dinner, when his door opened to reveal Nana.

"Hey Tsu-kun." Her soft voice broke through the silence of the room, "I've heard that you haven't taken the entire thing quite well." She entered the room and sat on the end of his bed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tsuna turned to face her, "What have I done that showed any sign of promise?" That was his biggest question, what has a no good person such as him have to offer the world that fights those, demons.

Nana gives a slight giggle, witch made him more fustrated. "Is that it? Tsu-kun, the fact that you can even see ghost without the need of outside help already shows that you're spirit is insanely strong." Tsuna gave her a look of wonder. "Let's not even mention your friends, who are all classified as 'B' spirits without a partner."

"But," Tsuna interjected without realizing it, "I'm no good in everything..."

"Not true." The strong voice of Satou surprised Tsuna, making him fall out of his bed. "True, you have many, weaknesses, but I've met no human kinder, few who love their friends more, or who are willing to risk so much for their friends."

"He's right Tsuna," Watanabe confirmed by the door frame, "but he left out one important thing. No one, and I mean NO one has such a beautiful mother!" He was then slapped by Itou who was standing next to him.

"This isn't the time for your antics Watanabe!" she scolded the past nobleman harshly. She then turned to Tsuna, looking at him with kind, gentle eyes. "Tsuna, you have a lot of hidden potential, all you need to do is apply yourself."

Tsuna grew a small smile on his face that soon grew as he smiled with a quick laugh. "So Tsu-kun," His Kaa-san grabbed back his attention, "Are you going to join Redemption?"

Tsuna quickly noticed how all the eyes in the room were looking at him with anticipation, which caused him to blush and scratch the back of this head as he explains, "B-but I don't fully understand what you guys do.-"

"I can only explain that if you answer with a yes." Nana explained quickly. "What I did earlier was incredibly risky on my part, so please answer!"

With one last look at every one, Tsuna felt his heart grow as he answered, "Yes!" with the biggest smile that he could fit on his face.

* * *

On the outside, Nana couldn't be happier that her son had agreed to join her, but internally she knew that the training that he would have to go through will be hellish, and that's just to catch up with everyone else. Plus, she's going to have to cope with the fact that he'll be putting his life in danger from today onward. Even though she knew that from before she asked, she still feels scared and helpless, but she'll keep up her facade so she won't worry her son.

* * *

 **Thank you for the review Frwt**

 **This chapter was oddly satisfying for me. Did anyone else feel so? The next chapter is also introducing one of my favorite characters. I hope you all are enjoying the story!**

 **Please leave a review guys, those who do, might get cookies. Virtual chocolate chips, I swear there not raisins.**


	4. Brothers Bothers

**Sorry for being a little late, this week has been really chaotic. With this week showing how the rest of the school year is going to be, I decided that this will be uploaded every Sunday and Monday. Hope you guys understand.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Brothers Bothers**

Early morning the next day, as Nana was checking mail, she notice a small envelope that had the large letters saying, "Home Tutor". Curious, she opened the letter and immediately read it. After reading it, she went inside and called the number.

"Ciaossu," The young man's voice echoed through the phone, "the Vongola tutoring service is here for your service."

"Hello, I'm Nana and I just saw your service card in my mail," Nana explained to the man as she started to prepare breakfast for her boy., "and I was wondering if the price of tutoring would be higher if I request both of my boys to be tutored."

"Aw, Nana Sawada, right?" The man spoke as if he knew that already, "You were chosen by our best tutor, so no, nothing will change. We do wish to know, when do you want to us to come around?"

After a small pause, Nana answered, "As soon as you can, but I would like a notice when he gets here, if possible."

"Then I would like to tell you that he's already in Japan, so I would expect him later today to be honest." The man explained. "Do you have any more questions ma'am?"

Around this time, Nana just finished breakfast and had to wake up her boys, so she quickly answered, "No, I think I got all the answers that I need. Thank you, have a good day." Nana quickly hanged up, and ran to get up her sons. Their rooms were rather close and she saw that the spirits went to get Tsuna up so she went to wake up Sora.

The second she opened the door, she saw how messy the room was. It actually made her sigh at how similar her sons were it that regard. As she made her way to his bed, she saw a paper laying on his desk. Out of curiosity she picked it up, only to see a rather big red 24 on the test. She gave another sigh, her sons were rather similar in this aspect to.

"Sora Sawada, you got a 24 on the test." With this, she saw Sora try to get out of the bed so quickly that he tripped on his blanket and hit his head. She shook her head before saying, "Come down when you're ready for breakfast Sor-kun. I'm going to get Tsu-kun up, okay."

As she walked outside the room, she heard the sound of Tsuna falling out of his bed. She entered the room and just saw Tsuna push himself off the ground. "Hey Tsu-kun," Nana happily chirped, "breakfast is ready when you are, so head down when you're changed." She smiled as she walked down stairs, happy that nothing has changed, yet.

* * *

Tsuna and Sora hurried out of their respective rooms, which they then knocked into each other and fall down the stairs in a rather interesting tumble. When they crashed on the floor, they bumped on their heads.

"Test scores averaging around 20, no good in sports, and can't even do a spin on the horizontal bars." The brothers and Nana hearing the new voiced started looking around, "Because of all of this, they're known as the Dame-brothers and have no friends." Everyone looked down at the source, which was small child in a rather nice suit wearing a fedora. It then raised it's hand "Ciaossu."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked as he leaned forward.

"I'm Reborn," the child introduced himself, "you're two new home tutor!" This caused the family to cry out in laughter, up to the point where Reborn kicked Tsuna's head to the ground. "I'll take care of you two from now on."

"Hey," Sora interjected, "Why did you hit nii-s..." Sora was then cut off by Reborn punching him. Sora then let out a small groan of pain, which was then match by Reborn's sigh of annoyance.

Nana was slightly worried, but she was assured of his skills, so she did the next best thing. "Boys, you both are going to be late, hurry now."

The both let out a scream of, "That's right!" before running to leave the house. Before they got too far, Tsuna stepped on a dog's tail and Sora was stopped by him. Tsuna looked back to see the dog being stopped by the just as tall Reborn. Seeing as the incredibly strong infant had the situation under control, Tsuna continued on the track to school. Not that long after, Tsuna would have sworn he heard a 'BANG', and he was then knocked off of his feet when this insanely strong gust of wind brushed by him. The worst part for him was that his crush, Kyoko, was passing by right as that happened.

By the time that he got to the school, people were talking about how his brother suddenly announced his feelings for Ai Mochida, Kensuke Mochida's sister, in his BOXERS. Which cause Kensuke to challenge Sora to a duel for her honor. Tsuna ran to his and his brother's class, ready to yell at him.

When he got to the class, even before he opened the door, he could hear the class laughing at his brother. When he realized that his brother was already being teased, he decided that he couldn't possibly yell at him now. He opened the door and heard the full frontal of the mocking jabs at his brothers, he sighed as he headed to seat and sat down.

The day went on for quite a while, Tsuna worrying about his brother and Sora being mocked by their class mates. During the end of school Sora had ran out of the classroom, and Tsuna knows that he's probably not going to see his brother. On the off chance of his brother showing up, he decided to head to the gym where everyone else was wanting to watch the beat down.

After fifthteen minutes of not showing up, many people assumed that Sora had chickened out and were about to head home; but that's when the doors opened. Everyone turned to see a shaking Sora enter the gym. He walked straight up to the angry kendo captain, and asked, "Is there any way we don't have to fight?"

Kensuke said nothing as he tossed Sora a kendo blade and yelled, "START"! As soon Sora grabbed a hold of the blade, it was knocked away from him by Kensuke in an instant. He was then chased by the captain, until tripping on nothing. When it looked like he about to be beaten, Tsuna step in to take the hit, using his head.

"Don't," Tsuna mumbled, "don't hurt my brother." He pushed the sword away from him. "If you want to continue, I'll take his place."

Kensuke gave him a small smile, "Sorry, but your brother and I have business, you know how I feel now."

Sora stood up, "Tsuna, I got this. This is my battle so please move." Tsuna gave his brother a look that indictated that he really wants to help, but that he understands. "Alright Mochida-senpai, I'm ready." Mochida got into another stance, but there was a bang and Sora fell back to the ground. Tsuna then swore that he saw his brother's soul catch fire before he got back to his feet and his clothes burst off of him. Then he yelled, "DEFEAT SENPAI WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Mochida ready to swing his blade, but was broken by Sora's forehead. Sora then tackled him to the ground screaming, "ONE POINT!" During the stunned silence Sora yelled, "If that doesn't count then-" he then continuously smacking his head. When he finished he yelled, "ONE THOUSAND POINTS FOR ME!"

The ref then gave the match to Sora. This made everyone cheer in total surprise, and it was here where he notice that his brother's soul fizzled back to normal. Sora then turned to Ai and started talking to her while everyone was filing out, but Tsuna noticed they seemed to be getting along.

"Hey Tsuna-kun," Tsuna turned around to see a worried looking Kyoko, "are you okay? I mean, you were hit pretty hard by that kendo sword."

Tsuna blushed slightly as shook his hands, "No, no! Trust me I'm fine. I'm just worried about Sora-kun, but he seems to be alright."

"Yeah, that was surprising, but I was more shocked that you stepped in like that!" Kyoko seemed to have a sparkle in her eyes. "My brother would have done the same thing if he was in your shoes." Tsuna smiled as the events at school, finally came to an end.

* * *

Reborn wouldn't openly admit it, but the brothers really surprised him today. First off with Tsuna stepping in for his brother out of no where, and then Sora getting back into the match ready to fight for what he believed. He could honestly see why the Ninth and Iemitsu had trouble deciding who should actually succeed. He was ready for some fun now.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews, osa-chan and Frwt**

 **Hey guys, my I just uploaded the reboot of 'What Happens After', it's called, 'Rebound' so if you're interested, why not check it out.**

 **As always, let me know what you think in a review, night guys.**


	5. The Base

**Chapter 4: The Base**

As the boys were about to enter there home, Nana burst out the house knocking them onto the ground. "Ah, sorry boys." Nana apologized, "I just got called into work." She then gave Tsuna a knowing look, "Tsuna, why don't you come to since you're about to join?"

Tsuna saw the look, as well as Reborn, who showed up as the boys started to leave school, and gave a nod of agreement to his mother. As soon as they left, Reborn asked Sora, "Dame-Sora, what does your mother do for here job."

"She's the owner of the cake store; I think it was called "Redemption Cake Shop"." Sora then went into his home. "She's been working their since me and Tsuna was born."

Reborn grew a small scowl, he heard all of that from Iemitsu, but he couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong. He had a feeling that she wasn't completely telling the truth, but he couldn't stay on the topic for too long since this was a great time to tutor Sora.

* * *

As Tsuna was walking behind Nana, he wanted to ask her why he was going to the shop as well, but decide against it considering it could very well be for the Redemption that fight the akuma, and not the cake shop.

Tsuna then smacked into his mother as she stopped right in-front of her cake shop. "Kaa-san, why...?"

"Tsuna," Nana cut him off, "we got to go in the back entrance. That's where you'll meet everyone."

That was when it clicked in Tsuna's head. "Kaa-san," he then lean in and whispered, "Redemption is both the cake store and the akuma fighting corporation, isn't it."

Nana giggled, "So you've finally realized it?" She then lean forward Tsuna's ears, "It's true, I'm the owner of the cake shop and I'm this regions Redemption Leader! I have another thing to tell you, but I'll save that for when everyone I need to tell is around." She then grabbed his hand, "Come on Tsuna, we got to go meet everyone."

Nana led Tsuna straight behind the store, she then let go of his hand and grabbed a key out of his bag and unlocked the door. She let him in and showed him an elevator. As they step in, she hit the basement room button for ten seconds. The elevator then spoke, _"Please enter the code."_ Nana then hit multiple numbers in a rather odd combination rather quickly. _"Code entered correctly. Welcome."_

The elevator glowed a weak blue before it started to descend. Tsuna didn't think that the trip was going to take as long as it had, but it was worth it when the doors open to reveal the enormous room. The one room was already twice the size of the small shop that was above it. The entire room was crowed with people in suits sitting on computers, rushing around, or hanging out with their spirits talking to each other.

Tsuna wasn't able to observe the sight for too long before Nana grabbed him and head towards a door near the back of the room. When they entered, Tsuna saw that Satou, Itou, and Watanabe around a circle on the ground. The entire room made Tsuna feel uneasy and anxious.

"Step in the middle of the square Tsuna." Nana instructed. Tsuna nervously did what he was told, and that was when the circle glowed and launched something similar to the area where Nana fought the akuma.

"Now repeat after me." Tsuna gave a nod of understanding, "Spirits, lend me your power and help me on quest to vanquish evil. Join me from start to end, do you accept?" Tsuna repeated the chant, and as he did he started to lose himself in the ritual. They all gave a nod and started to glow. "Form contract."

As soon as the words were muttered, the three spirits flashed and disappeared. Tsuna dropped to his knees, breathing hard and sweating. Nana gave a shrill of excitement and hugged her son. "Tsu-kun! I'm so proud of you! You have no idea how hard it is to make a contract with three spirits at a time! But now we have to see what you are!"

Tsuna wasn't able to catch his breath before Nana dragged him to the room next door. The room was in the state the other was in, but in the center was a bowl of what looked like a pills. Nana grabbed one and threw it at him, quickly saying, "Eat this!" Tsuna fumbled with the pill before firmly holding it. He gave a look of uncertainty, before gulping it down. Tsuna fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain.

When the pain finally ceased, Tsuna quickly noticed his nails and and hair was longer. In-front of him was a katana with spikes covering the blade. When he grabbed the blade, he could feel his power grow immensely, but then he everything disappeared and he fell to the ground, knocked out.

Nana had a small smile, expecting this, she then picked him up and started to carried him to the room where Tsuna will meet his new team members.

* * *

 **Thank you for the review Frwt**

 **Sorry for not posting Sunday, but I was busy. To make up for it, I'm posting today and Sunday, so happy?**

 **Please leave a review, any and all really do help.**


End file.
